


For the Better

by lasihiutale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Tony is your dad, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Y/N has had an arc reactor, similar to her father’s, since she was a child. But being a teenager girl with a machine helping her stay alive, doesn’t make her feel comfortable around other teenagers - and when Y/N’s father discovers this, he introduces her to Peter, in hopes the two would become friends.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 44





	For the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst in the beginning
> 
> A/N: I hope you like it!!
> 
> I decided to post my oneshots here as I very rarely write those anymore (because I started to become frustrated with them and it started to show in quality + I hate making up titles) as I don't take requests for them. If you want to read more of my work, check out my Tumblr: swanimagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Also just a note: I don't take requests outside Tumblr.

When you watched all the other girls at school, you felt jealous. They laughed, had a good time, and could dress however they wanted without difficulty - but not you. Everyone would be terrified if they even saw a glimpse of what was there stuffed in your chest.

You knew your reactor kept you alive - ever since you were a child, you had had a severe blood disease, which would have killed you in the end. But then Tony inserted an arc reactor in you, similar to the one he was wearing. And he was rocking it, because he was the Iron Man, but you just felt like you weren’t a human with it. You weren’t a superhero, you just… were an ordinary girl with a glowing machine stuffed on your chest.

You didn’t want to try and befriend someone in fear they could see your reactor and tell the whole school about it. And even though you knew your father wouldn’t stand any kind of bullying, you didn’t want to risk it. You didn’t want your father to pull you out from school - you didn’t want to be that weird girl with a machine on her chest and how your daddy saved you when someone said one mean thing to you. Teens - they were the worst.

Tony knew how you were ashamed of your reactor and didn’t want to form friendships because of it, and that was the reason he introduced Peter to you. He knew Peter wouldn’t judge you if you only were nice to him - and he was right.

You befriended with him fast, and it didn’t take long before you were hanging with him and Ned at school every day. Peter always managed to bring a smile on your face, to wipe away your tears before they even formed in your eyes, to make you try new things you never had dared to try before and to be a goof with him. And eventually, he had won over your heart.

But that was something you didn’t want to believe in. Peter was just your friend, and that’s how it would always be. He’d find someone else in his life, like MJ. MJ was gorgeous and had an awesome personality - she was better than you in everything.

But one day, someone had found out about your reactor. Someone had apparently seen you change your shirt in the bathroom that one day after you had spilled some juice on yourself. Soon the whole school knew about you and your “alien chest”.

“Don’t care about them, Y/N.” Peter circled his arm around your shoulders and pulled you against his chest. “They don’t know you.”

You sighed, pulling away from Peter’s hug. “Yeah, I’m trying not to pay attention. But it still hurts.”

Before Peter could answer, someone smacked their hand on his shoulder and shot a grin for you.

“Flash, not now”, Peter sighed and tried to throw Flash’s hand off his shoulder, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Lookie here, our little Parker has gotten a girlfriend from our twinkle, twinkle, little Stark.” he grinned and pointed at your chest. “You know having something like that is unnatural, right? And considering that-”

“Leave her alone”, Peter growled, pushed Flash’s hand off his shoulder and turned to face the school bully. “Don’t you dare to speak like that to her ever again, or else you’ll answer to me.”

Flash’s eyes widened and he slapped his hands on his cheeks with a mocking manner. “Oooooh, I’m so scared. You’re right Peter, I’ll never speak to our own little Stark like that, we don’t want her to go dim, do we?” he snickered and turned away, waving his friends to join him. “See you guys later!”

Peter glared at Flash’s retreating figure until he disappeared behind the corner. Then turned to you, and took a hold of your shoulder. “Are you okay?”

You didn’t register his question right away, because you were kinda shocked. You hadn’t expected Peter standing up to you that fiercely, and you had never seen him that angry before.

“I-I’m fine.” you finally sputtered out. “Thanks for that.”

Peter shot you a careful smile. “Anytime.”

Silence descended upon you for a while, before you finally squeezed the books against your chest and nodded at Peter, before you both made your way towards the class.

—-

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Peter’s voice startled you from your thoughts, and you looked up to your friend. You offered him a slight smile.

“Yeah, why?”

“You seem to be kinda… off.” Peter leaned forward on the armchair and furrowed his eyebrows. “Did Flash’s words get stuck in your head after all?”

At that, you shook your head and sighed. “I just… feel like I wanna do something. But I’m not sure if I should, because if it fails - I might ruin everything.”

Peter looked puzzled when listening to your words, and he just tilted his head at you in wonder.

You didn’t know what to say next - how should you continue unfolding your feelings to Peter if you yourself weren’t sure about them? He was the only person who made you feel happy beside your father. He stood up for you at school, he didn’t give a damn about the arc reactor in your chest - so what’s the difficulty in saying you like him?

But what if he didn’t like you back? What if saying you like him would ruin everything? What if he liked you back - just after you had realized the feeling wasn’t that kind of love even though you thought it was?

So the next thing happened unplanned. Maybe you sought for comfort, maybe you wanted to clarify your feelings, maybe you wanted to thank him - but you leaned forward and kissed him. And after a moment, you realized that Peter kissed you back. And the kiss didn’t feel wrong, it felt like something clicked in place, like a missing piece had found its way back home.

The kiss was interrupted soon though, because you heard slight coughing coming from the direction where the basement stairs were. You quickly pulled away from each other and tried to look innocent as you saw your father standing there, arms crossed.

“H-hi dad!”

“H-hi Mr. Stark, it’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?”

Tony just raised his eyebrows at you two, before he smiled slightly for a second and then he turned his gaze to Peter. “Take good care of my daughter, kid. I’m watching you.”


End file.
